Jude in Alola Land
by Gman91
Summary: Jude is a seventeen year old trainer from unova. He completed the unova adventure, collecting all the badges and participating in the tournament. But he still seeks adventure and his eyes are set on Alola.
1. From Unova to Alola

"I'm bored," whined Jude loudly. The seventeen year old male tossed his arms in the air as his body was launched forward, landing on the back of his Scolipede. The giant bug pokemon didn't react at all but it looked happy.

"Well then go-" replied Brandon, another seventeen year old boy.

"No not just today, like in life. Being a gym leader is boring." Jude had short, black hair. He was a skinny man with a slight bit of muscle. He was tall, having a few inches over Brandon.

"You've been a gym leader for five weeks," sighed Brandon. The brunette boy looked up from his book to look his friend straight in the eyes.

"And it's been an awful five weeks. We've spent the last year exploring Unova, taking on the gym leaders and taking down Team Plasma. Now I'm just supposed to stay in this town and report to a gym for scheduled battles where I can't go full out because I'm just supposed to test them to make sure their skills are at an acceptable level," ranted Jude, not stopping for a breath.

"Breath my friend," advised Brandon, putting his book down.

"I'm too young to have hit my peak. I want to explore more, I want to be challenged."

"So, what is your plan?"

"Alola. They are just starting a pokemon league over there. I could be Alola's very first champion. It's a new place to explore full of pokemon that Unova doesn't have. Did you know Raichu over there are actually part psychic type?" excitedly rambled Jude.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm Unova's Professor in training so knowing all about the pokemon world is part of my job, also my hobby. I know well about Alola. Why Alola, you haven't been to Kanto or Hoenn or any region besides Unova actually."

"I wanna be the first Alola Champion," blurted Jude with an honest face.

"Yeah I should've figured that. Is this partially related to Elesa dumping you?"

"It gives me less of a reason to stay. My father and mine's relationship is still in the dumps. We made some friends on our journey but no one I'm too attached too. The only one here I like is you and Burgh. But have a lot of work and you probably could use a little break from me. And Burgh well, his art is suffering from his retirement. So I'll give him his gym back. I'll miss you guys, I won't stay in Alola, Unova is home. I'm just not done stretching my legs." Scolipede looked sad listening to all this but the giant bug stayed put while Jude stayed on its back.

"But part of the reason you want to go is you want a challenge. So I'm assuming you're not taking your team with you? You'd crush the island kahunas and trial captains with your current strength, at least the early ones."

"Yeap, I was hoping you'd watch after them actually. Well some of them. I had planned to let Burgh borrow Scolipede and Dwebble for the gym. Gliscor was going to go to Clay for that same reason, my pokemon love battle I don't want to take that from them. Even if they have to hold back they still get to enjoy battle. That strange Lance guy we met, well the Champion of Johto I found out."

"Oh I knew."

"You bastard! Anyway he is okay with taking Druddigon, she couldn't hold back so this way she doesn't have to. And that Wake Guy, interesting fellow-"

"Gym leader in Sinnoh," mentioned Brandon with a smile.

"You knew? You bastard. We met celebraties in the battle world and I never knew until later. Anyway got back to talking with him, love that guy. Anyway he happily wants to borrow Frillish."

"Man you have so many pokemon."

"I know I love it. I plan to catch another eight or nine. Anyway that only leaves Swoobat and Electross who like to help Professor Juniper so I'd lean them to her. So Zoroark and Conkledurr would stay with you. Which would make your Emboar happy."

"You're ditching Zoroark?" wondered a surprised Brandon.

"Zoroark hates boats, even in a pokeball, he hates boats. He quenched his thirst for battle doing the Unova League. I've talked to him, he is okay staying. It hurts me to leave him but I'll manage."

"You've really thought about this."

"I really have," Jude replied with a wide smile.

"Strong trainer who can't stay put, you do know who-"

"Yes, I sound like my father, I know," groaned Jude. "But too be fair, I'm a seventeen year old, craving adventure and not being able to stay put is understandable. He is a grown man."

"I know," laughed Brandon. "I get it."

"But if you leave your pokemon you'll have no way of catching new pokemon. But I can talk to Juniper to talk to Alola's Professor, Kukui. Wild guy, you'll like him. Maybe he can get you a starting pokemon, your very first starter."

"Oh hell yes! I was looking through Juniper's National Dex and I was looking through some of these Alola Native pokemon. I need a Rockruff in my life."

"They live in Ten Carot Hill, which is on the first island, if you want to go in traditional order, which I think you should."

"I went in traditional order in Unova so might as well."

"After you challenge Castelia's gym first," coughed Brandon. Jude shrugged.

"Oh yeah I did do that."

Two weeks passed and Jude was all ready to go. Brandon along with his pokemon and Jude's all said farewell to the trainer as he left from Mistralton City. Skyla personally piloted the plane, she owed the boys a favor. Jude was off to his new adventure in Alola.


	2. Encounter! Grubbin and Rockruff!

Jude was captivated by this new region. The smells and the sights. Mostly the sand. Unova did not have a lot of beaches, or any actually that Jude could think of. The pokemon as well constantly had Jude flipping his head from side to side. A swarm of Pikipek in the air above then a Yungoose would dash out of the tall grass. Skyla and her plane were well behind Jude now. He was trotting behind Lillie, a sweet blonde girl who was the assistant to Kukui. It brought Jude back instantly to his early adventures of Unova which was not that long ago. His traveling partner Brandon was Juniper's assistant. Lillie was leading Jude to Kukui's house. The house was not what Jude expected. Juniper worked in an office, this was an actual house. But it was what Kukui worked from. Lillie didn't say much to Jude. She had no interest in the boy. She seemed really guarded but Jude just ignored it. As the duo approached the house Kukui came busting out the door, leading with his back. It was like he had just been pushed out the door.

"Good hit," laughed Kukui. The young professor had a smooth, energetic voice. His lab coat was worn open and he was shirtless underneath. It was an odd clothing choice for a professor but Jude didn't say anything. From out of the door behind Kukui crawled a little bug pokemon, Grubbin. The white and orange pokemon looked rather cheery. "Oh hello, you must be Jude," greeted Kukui with a booming voice.

"And you must be the professor, it is a pleasure," greeted Jude back, just as loud. Jude stuck his hand firmly forward and Kukui met the grasp with his own.

"Well I'll get right to it, unfortunatly I could not get you a starter pokemon, unless you want to wait here a couple weeks."

"Not really," said Jude with a hearty laugh.

"I figured," Kukui laughed back. "But your friend Brandon, nice kid by the way, told me you really like bug pokemon. So I caught one for you." Energetically Kukui pointed towards Grubbin and Jude smiled happily. The black haired boy ran up to the bug and lifted him up in the air. Grubbin was squishy and slimey but Jude didn't care.

"Back in Unova the second pokemon I caught was a Venipede. Don't repeat this but it grew to become my second strongest pokemon," whispered Jude.

"Oh I won't," whispered Kukui back.

"I looked at some Alola pokemon but I am terribly with names, what is this guy called?"

"Grubbin and he evolves into-"

"Hey spoilers, I want to find this out for myself," shouted Jude. The professor just laughed.

"That is fair. Well I have a gift that'll help with that." Carefully Kukui handed a red device out of his back pocket. Jude's eyes watered with awe.

"I've never had a pokedex before," he mumbled.

"It is the last model, the new thing this day is RotemDex which I do not have for. But this thing is full of all the info you need to know about the pokemon you'll encounter."

"Awesome, I am so happy. Welcome to the team Grubbin!"

"Grub Grub!" cheered the little bug. Kukui handed Jude a shrank pokeball which belonged to Grubbin. Jude tucked it into a circular hole on his belt.

"From here you'll pass through a town right ahead and through that you'll hit Route 1. Wonder left and you'll hit Hau'Oli city. It'll take about two days. There you can register for Ilima's trial, which takes place in Verdant Cavern up north. Melemele is not a big island so you'll clear it pretty quickly. Especially a trainer with your expertise. Would you like Lillie to guide you to Hau'Oli?"

"I think I'll manage myself. Thank you though." Lille was standing next to Kukui quietly, desperatly wanting to leave. Grubbin was placed on Jude's shoulder where it gripped to his shoulder and chilled happily. "Ten Carot Hill is just left of here right? I need a Rockruff in my life."

"Yes it is not far from-"

"Wait," interupted Lily angrily. "You traveled Unova, you should be familar with types by now."

"I am well aware," said Jude with a flat expression.

"Then you plan to attack a rock type with a bug type, a bug type you just met no less."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Are you stupid?"

"I'd use the word bold." Kukui just laughed, throwing his head back. Lillie was red with anger while Jude continued to have a flat expression.

"Whatever. Professor can I take my leave?" wondered Lillie in a soft voice.

"Yes, thank you," replied Kukui. With that the blonde girl was swiftly off.

"I'll be in Iki Town for a while, and that is where you'll be for your Grand Trial. Come find me when you are there. I'm curious to see your progress," honestly said Kukui with a smile.

"Will do. Thank you for the pokemon professor. Now I'm off to get me a Rockruff. Let's go Grubbin."

"Grub Grub."

"Man this place has more Roggenrola than friggin Unova," mumbled Jude as he stumbled through the dusty cave. Light was ahead of him as he made his way into a little grassy field. The light and fresh air was welcome even though Jude had only been in the cave for about twenty minutes. Grubbin was happily chilling between Jude's hands, hanging at his stomach. "Sorry Roggenrola, no more Unova pokemon for me. Gotta branch out. I own seven unova pokemon and one johto pokemon. And still no starters, but oh well."

"Grub grub."

"Yeah and now one Alola pokemon, bout to make it two." Rockruff were plenty on this grassy field but they were all in packs. Running after each other, chewing on each other's tails and ears. They were all a bunch of little families. Jude was a lot of things and he really wanted a Rockruff, but he wasn't going to take them from their obvious family. So he continued to walk around the grassy area, his black shoes dragging in the green beneath him. His hazel eyes were laser focusing, scanning for that one, loner Rockruff. There were a couple more Yungoos darting around but the little brown pokemon didn't do anything for Jude. Jude looked for pokemon that just, connected with him. Roggenrola occasionally stretched up to this area as well but they soon wondered back into the dark cave. "Man this is boring alone," huffed Jude.

"Grub grub," annoyingly replied Grubbin.

"Hey I like you buddy, but you and I can't exactly have deep conversations. But I'm sorry if that was mean, you are a great companion."

"Grub grub!" happily replied Grubbin. Suddenly Jude was stumbling forward with a sharp pain at his back. There was a light barking that followed the attack. Instantly Jude spun around with an angry growl on his face. But quickly the anger twisted over a smile as an adorable rock puppy was at his back. Though the cute puppy looked fierce. Her white, round eyes were narrowed and her little teeth were barred. Jude was pushed forward a couple of feet but he wasn't in that much pain. The Rockruff's tackle did have a good force behind it though. There was no other Rockruff near this one, she was a loner. Happily Grubbin leapt out of Jude's arms, right across from Rockruff now. The rock puppy got up on his back legs and it growled. Its sharp blue eyes staring down Grubbin, occasionally flipping up at Jude.

"Oh you like to battle Grubbin?" happily asked Jude. Grubbin nodded happily. "Awesome." Jude was digging his hand about his pack. "Hey Rockruff if we beat you in a battle will you join my team?"

"Ruff ruff," Rockruff replied, still in a battle of times to get clear of the battle field. Jude stood about twenty feet away. The rest of the pokemon in the field showed no interest in the battle. Grubbin rolled back to his feet, still looking happy. "Well then if he wants to play that game. Let's fire back, go Megahorn!" Jude pumped a hand in the air and smiled widely. But Grubbin did not move. He just looked back at his owner with confused eyes. "Oh right," laughed Jude. "You're a new pokemon, I gotta get used to that again. Well fire back with a tackle while I look up your moves with my new shiny pokedex." Grubbin did not move but Rockruff did, charging with her own tackle again. Grubbin was sent bouncing back along the short grass, still conscious.

"Grubbin the Larva Po-" read the pokedex in a robot voice.

"I don't care," interupted Jude. He was quickly scrolling down the screen with his fingers. "Known moves are-" Rockruff was again charging but this time she was leading with her teeth while slamming them together repeatedly. "Mud Slap go!" Grubbin slammed his big orange pincers into the green grass and hastily flicked them up, creating a stream of mud that flew into Rockruff's face. The mud slapped her blue eyes which quickly closed. She panicked and dug her back feet into the ground, stopping her charge, all while wimpdering sadly. "Now String shot around her face and pull yourself in!" A white stream of sticky threads were fired from Grubbin's mouth instantly. The bug was great at following commands. Rockruff's mouth and closed eyes were now covered in sticky web that was still connected to Grubbin. The little bug was off the ground now, using the thread as a bungee and flying towards Rockruff. "And a spark please!" A second before collision Grubbin was coated in a yellow electricity all over his teeny body. But the spark packed a punch as Rockruff was sent rolling backwards. String was still on her face and her eyes were still closed. She was still conscious but the rock dog made no effort to get back to her feet. "Alright Grubbin!"

"Grub Grub!" chanted Grubbin happily. Casually Jude strolled over towards Rockruff with an apple sized pokeball in his hands. He gently placed it right next to the rock puppy's snout.

"If you want to join, it is you choice. But it'll be fun," happily offered Jude. He spun around on his tennis shoes and faced his little orange bug now. "So String Shot, Mud Slap and Spark. Not bad to start. Spark though, interesting little move for a bug-" The sound of a pokeball opening caught Jude's attention. Happily the boy spun around with his fingers crossed and sure enough, Rockruff was caught!"


	3. Welcome Veera

"Hello child, you must be Jude, I am Hala," greeted a chubby old man. The tan Hala gave off a very warm, friendly vibe. Jude couldn't help but smile around this old man. Jude has just entered Hau'oli city. And it continued the trend of grabbing his attention. Though it reminded him a bit of home, Castelia City. But he couldn't get enough of the sand. Streams of sand being knocked up by little Yungoos running around. The occasional Diglett with an odd patch of hair popping up. And the people, mostly the people. They were all so friendly. Unova wasn't bad, the people were nice enough, but they were assholes compared to Alola. Rockruff was tucked away in her red ball placed on Jude's black belt. Grubbin's empty ball was there too, but the bug was on his owner's shoulder.

"How did you know?" wondered Jude curiously. Hau'Oli city was loud and bustling. The smell of food, especially dough, was strong in the air. Pokemon were all about with their trainers around the city. Jude tried really hard to stay focused on Hala and ignore all the new pokemon he saw around.

"Kukui told me he gave a trainer from Unova a Grubbin and he'd be heading this way. You have a Grubbin and you are not wearing Alola clothing," replied Hala followed by a hearty laugh.

"Oh yeah duh. Wait did you wait here for me?"

"Yes and no, I have business in this town but I knew you'd be coming, so I did not leave until I met you. I figured you'd be easy to spot."

"Well I guess so...wait just who are you exactly? I don't know much about the Alola culture." Jude asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I am the Grand Kahuna of Melemele island. I oversee this island and help guide its young trainers," introduced Hala proudly. Jude's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh a grand kahuna, I need to battle you guys. Let's go now! I mean, please."

"Not yet," Hala laughed happily. You need to battle the Trial Captains of Melemele first. Well Trial Captain, there is only one. His name is Ilima. Then you can fight me."

"Alright where is this Ilima guy?" Jude pounded his fists together while Grubbin slammed his pincers together.

"His office is east of here, make an appointment for his trial which is in Verdant Cave, about a day north of here. Then loop north again and route 3 will curve back towards Iki Town, where I will be, or well should be. No appointment needed." Hala laughed and Jude chuckled. "I'm excited to battle someone with your experience. Winner of the Unova League Tournament, defeated Marshall and Grimsley of the Elite Four. And your best accomplishment, saved Unova from the grips of Team Plasma." Hala ended his words with a quick bow of respect.

"Uh, man you know a lot about me," stuttered Jude.

"Actually Kukui did all the research. He is a curious lad and his talks with Juniper about you only fueled his curiousity so he got her to spill all the beans about you," answered Hala honestly. The two men stayed standing on the cement path but the city behind them never stopped moving. Grubbin didn't stop moving either, the little bug was constantly swinging his body around Jude's shoulder to look at the sights. He had never been in a city before.

"That is fair," shrugged Jude. "Well I am looking forward to fighting you too! But Ilima is first, can't wait!" yelled Jude. "Though hopefully the gyms aren't hidden like in Unova damnit," Jude muttered. Again, Hala let out a bellowing laugh.

"Our trials are a bit different than Gyms, but just ask around the locals and they will always point you in the right direction. Good luck with Ilima. I should return to Iki Town."

"Before you go, I am a bit lonely. I mean, I don't like traveling without a human companion. Any people you know around here that are doing the trials you think I can party up with?"

"Well she isn't a trainer but the Professor's Assistant Lil-"

"I'm going to stop you there. I met her briefly. I know little about her, but she seems covered in baggage. I don't want to deal with that," honestly replied Jude.

"Ah you are a blunt man, but you know what you want and don't want. I understand that. Well I've met a lot of young trainers but this girl just got back from Ilima's trial today. You can get through Iki Town going back this way as well. Anyway she left an impression on me just like you are doing. You might like her, she is a bit, rough too. I don't remember her name but she was at the pokemon center and she has purple hair."

"Thanks, I'll go hunt her down. Purple hair should be easy enough to find. Well I'll see you in a couple days Hala, be ready."

"Same to you Jude."

"Alright got an appointment set for two days from now. So weird the battle is taking place a day away," mumbled Jude as he walked out of Ilima's office. Ilima was currently not there. He had a packed schedule so he was staying up in Verdant Cave. Jude was holding out his red, rectangle shaped pokedex out which held a nifty map of the city. It had maps of every place in Alola. Currently the map was directing Jude to the pokecenter, which looked a lot like the ones at home in Unova, just more chill. He had already been to the pokecenter, giving them Rockruff and Grubbin's balls. His purple haired princess was not there though. But the nurse joy said her pokemon was still there. So Jude was hoping they'd cross paths. Luckily enough as Jude took strides inside the automatic glass doors a cute, purple haired girl came striding out. In the girl's arms was an odd, grey pokemon with a yellow scale right on its forehead. She looked like a woman on a mission. "Hey wait!" called out Jude. The girl just took one glance at the black haired boy and rolled her eyes.

"No I won't go out with you," replied the woman hastily. Her green eyes looked annoyed, as did her entire face. Jude gave her a mean glance back.

"I didn't want a date asshat. I wanted a traveling partner, Hala told me about you, said we'd get along." Jude and the girl moved to the side, so they weren't blocking the doors. The girl did turn to face Jude and she stopped moving away. She had on a thick olive coat with a black tank top underneath.

"You're doing the island challenge?"

"Yes. I-"

"You talk funny, where are you from?"

"Unova you ass. I talk fine. Hala said you were a bit, rough, I can see why. I get bored traveling alone. I traveled Unova with company, it was nic-"

"Why should I join up with you?" The girls eyes never stopped judging Jude.

"I am company, I'm funny and interesting and we can train together. I'm second guessing why I should go with yo-"

"Alright you convinced me. I'll go. My name is Veera. This is Jangmo-o. He is my lone pokemon. I'm going to beat the island challenges just with him. Do you have an appointment with Ilima?"

"Yep, in two days." The night was just starting to set on Alola. The sun was blowing its goodnight kisses.

"Alright well meet me in the lobby at nine in the morning and we will head to the trial together. It is too late to start traveling now, especially since we'd get there long before you appointment. It was not terrible to meet you Jude. I hope I don't regret this arrangement."

"You won't, I think," replied Jude. But the purple haired girl had already strolled off. "Alright well, uh, that happened."


	4. Vs Ledyba Go Rockruff!

"Rock Polish, Tackle and Bite," mumbled Jude with his red pokedex held pointed towards his rockruff. "Go forward with another Tackle!" Jude and Veera walked casually up Route Two while Rockruff charged ahead with a tackle. She charged for about twenty feet before stopping and looking back at Jude happily, wagging her fluffy tail. "Good job girl!" Rockruff waited patiently, sitting on its back legs, while Jude and Veera caught up. Grubbin was chilling on Jude's shoulder, on top of his blue t-shirt. Jude had taken off his grey hoodie, it was pretty warm. Early afternoon had hit and the bright Alola sun was in full swing. Though Veera was still wearing her thick looking olive green jacket. The strange looking dragon Jangmo-o was striding alongside its trainer. His little legs made quick steps so he easily kept up. They had been walking for a couple of hours now and that quick pace was just now looking to wear the little guy out.

"So you said you had already traveled Unova, had a full team and did the challenge there. Why start over again?" honestly wondered Veera. Her purple hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her voice was a mixture of smooth and rough.

"It is fun. I like raising pokemon up, seeing them reach their potential. And showing off my skill as a trainer. Taking wild pokemon and making them legitimate threats. I'll probably settle down after Alola, I just had one adventure left in me," replied Jude casually. The two humans were walking side by side, keeping up a good pace. "Why do you want to do the challenge with just Jangmo-o?"

"My dad said I couldn't," spat Veera. Jude just nodded. He bite his tongue to hold back any comments about baggage or anything mean. "I had a very abusive dad, verbally abusive I should say. He never hit me. But he was an asshole. I've had Jangmo-o since I was twelve. And he always trashed my little Jangmo-o. Jangmo-o was incredibly weak, like even for a young pokemon. But he is my best friend. And I need to do this to show my dad Jangmo-o and I will make it just fine in this world." Veera made some disgusted faces but she overall looked like she was in a good mood. Occasionally a hum sang from her lips.

"Man you are very open," mentioned Jude, still biting his tongue. Rockruff was now trotting at Jude's side, bouncing with every step. "I get it though. My father was pretty awful. That was part of my reason for taking on the gym challenge in Unova, to prove to him that I am strong, despite having him be no help during my upbringing.'

"I see." Cutely Veera let out a little giggle. Jude curiously glanced over to her. "Sorry if my laughing looks rude. I just think it is funny how both of our first adventures started because of our crappy dads and now we are traveling together." Jude just nodded along and smiled.

"It is a bit funny."

"Did your relationship get any better with your father after your journey? Did he recognize you as a strong person?" asked Veera curiously. She looked forward but occasionally glanced over to her new friend.

"He did actually." Jude's eyes flashed back with memories and his expressions went flat. Not unhappy, just flat. "I guess since I'm not in Unova I don't have to hide it since his name means so much less here. But my father is Alder, he is the Champion of Unova." Veera was interested but she didn't look surprised or as intrigued as anyone from Unova would've been. "I kept it to myself in Unova because I didn't want to be seen as the champion's son. I wanted to be seen as Jude, a pokemon trainer. Anyway after you collect all eight gym badges they hold a tournament full of people with all eight badges. The winner gets a chance to challenge the Elite Four and the champion. Which I did win. I handled two of the members of the Elite Four in six on six matches, pretty easily, not to brag. So I, a little cocky brat. Wanted to just skip the last two matches, and I challenged my dad for my third match. He accepted. Before the match he congratulated me on my accomplishments, words that felt real. I know that man well, he was actually giving me props. He then of course went on to absolutely clobber me in battle. I was able to take out only half of his team. So all in all our relationship is a little bit better, but it isn't good."

"You are very open yourself," commented Veera with a sly smile.

"Hey you started it," joked Jude. "Anyway that's enough serious conversation. Shall we take a lunch break? Jangmo-o looks like he could use the rest and my stomach could use the sandwich."

"Ruff ruff," chirped Rockruff eagerly.

"Yes girl, you'll get food too."

"That sounds good. We are making good pace. We can make it by nightfall. There is a pokecenter by the cavern so we can stay there. And in the morning your first Alolan Challenge. Are you ready?"

"Hell yeah. I mean I have two very new pokemon but, I already believe in them. We're going to come out victorious!"

"Grub grub!"

"So his Yungoos is pretty quick and he hits pretty hard but their style thrives off hit and runs. So if you can catch him before or after he hits then you can throw their groove off and punish it for heavy damage. Well, if you have a heavy hitter. Your teams moves don't inspire confidence," mentioned Veera. She talked with her hands, waving them frantically like a maniac as she talked. The two were back on the road, cruising threw the dirt road of route 2. An occasional trainer or trainers were hanging out but it was mostly pretty empty. Of people that is, of pokemon it was full. A lot of Yungoos slithering around and Spearow flying overhead. Occasionally Jude would see the blink of an Abra teleporting around, but nothing caught his eye. And most of the pokemon were in groups. Jude does not steal pokemon from their family. He always picked the loaners.

"Grubbin's spark was decievingly strong. If I can trip him up with String Shot, that could be the way to go," replied Jude. This time Rockruff got to hang in Jude's arms, both arms worked to support the heavy puppy. Grubbin was having his turn at training while walking. String shots were being fired into nearby trees and Grubbin was rocketed forward. He repeated this action everytime Jude and Veera caught up to him. "Rockruff can resist his normal attacks too though, so I'm not sure who to save for Yungoos. Eh I'll wing it." Jude just shrugged and Veera shrugged back, not arguing. The two were working their way up a slight hill and they could hear a loud voice on the other side. Soon enough this loud, obnoxious voice had a face. A young teen, probably about fifteen with bright blonde hair and blue sunglasses. He was boasting about his strength but there was no one with him, he was talking to himself out loud. Veera grimaced with an annoyed face. His voice was so grating and loud and his words were stupid. But the two just kept walking, hoping to get away from this boy quickly.

"Man that Ilima, what a joke," the blonde boy started up again. Behind him was a little, floating ladybug pokemon, Ledyba. Ledyba was just dancing along as she flew, chanting a happy song. "I'm going to be the champion in no time. With my team of bug pokemon! Hey you two." Veera let out a long sigh as her pace increased while Jude just looked over to the boy with a sneer.

"What?" asked the Unova trainer with an annoyed voice.

"My name is Tito, the bug trainer. I'm going to become the champion of Alola, you do best to remember this moment," cockily shouted Tito. He flicked his long, fluffy blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah whatever," grumbled Veera. She was still marching with a faster pace. But Jude stopped.

"Hey Tito. I challenge you. But if I win, you have to introduce yourself as Tito, the bug loser to the next person you meet after us."

"And if-"

"If you win Jude will praise your name to the next trainer we meet," added Veera with a smile. Jude didn't look upset at that deal.

"I was actually gonna say that," mumbled Jude under his breath.

"Deal," loudly replied Tito with a huge grin. "One on one?"

"One on one," Jude said. He slowly bent down to release Rockruff. "You game for this?"

"Ruff ruff!" eagerly chanted Rockruff.

"Hmm a rock type, Ledyba this will be a good challenge, let's go!" The trainers stood about thirty feet apart as they moved to the side so they didn't block the middle of the walking path. Grubbin was chilling up in a tree, just watching. Veera was watching with interest, she had yet to see her new partner in a battle.

"Alright the battle between Homesick Jude and Bug Loser Tito begins, now!" shouted Veera in an official voice.

"Let's go supersonic!" ordered Tito, throwing a skinny hand in the air. Ledyba was staying floating in the air. She opened her little mouth and a ray of circular rings fired towards Rockruff.

"Dodge right!" The rock pup followed well, bouncing off her four legs, avoiding the beam.

"Fire again!" Sure enough another ray of confusing looking circles shot out of Ledyba's mouth.

"Dodge left but start to advance!" Jude ordered calmly. Again Rockruff followed well, leaping to the side but also forward. The supersonic attacks pewtered into nothing a few feet past Rockruff. "Keep rushing forward!"

"Now Mach Punch!" yelled Tito with a grin. Jude and Rockruff opened their eyes wide in shock as Ledyba was suddenly in front of Rockruff, shoving a little white fist into the puppy's face. Rockruff was sent sliding back but she dug her paws down in the dirt so she only slide a couple feet. "Mach punch its side, knock it over!" Tito kept his same, cocky grin. Jude's shock had disapeared but he didn't look as calm. In a flash Ledyba appeared again, this time right at Rockruff's side. The bug's little white fist was pummeled into Rockruff, the attack was far too fast. As planned Rockruff was sent on her side, not being able stablize herself. The puppy slide a couple more feet as her legs frantically swung around, trying to get herself back up. "Now Psybeam! And the match is over!" Ledyba took a deep, slow breath and its mouth dropped open again. Her eyes flashed a dark pink as a beam of similar colored energy flew out. The beam was made up of waves of psychic energy which smashed into Rockruff, sending the pup tumbling father away, down the hill. The Psybeam was much wider than Rockruff so some energy hit the ground, causing a little dust pile to fly up. The dust only was a couple feet wide, but it covered up Rockruff's fate. Tito thought he won, as did Veera. But Jude could hear it, Rockruff's panting. Though it was faint.

"Alright girl, it is time for our counter attack." Tito just gave Jude a smirk.

"Even if she is still up, which is it not. There is nothing you can-" Suddenly the dust was blown to the side as a projectile flew through the dust cloud. It was a rock which was about a foot long in every direction. The rock soared towards Ledyba, slamming the unsuspecting bug right in the chest. Ledyba dropped to the ground faster than the rock came at her. Swirls replaced Ledyba's eyes as the bug was laying there, unconscious. The dust cleared completely to show Rockruff, covered in bruises, panting heavily, but still standing.

"And Homesick Jude is the winner!" cheered Veera. Jude jumped up happily as he trotted over to his pokemon. Tito dropped to his knees, biting his lips in frustration. After congratulating his pokemon and picking her up Jude marched over towards Tito. The blonde boy refused to look at Jude. A friendly hand was held out in front of the bug loser.

"Hey thanks for the match, honestly. It was fun," kindly said Jude.

"Yeah yeah," Tito mumbled. The bug trainer did grab Jude's hand and they shared in a handshake. Then Jude and Veera just returned to their travels up and over the hill.

"So uh, Rockruff knows Rock Throw now, that's handy," awkwardly commented Jude.

"Without it you would've lost," replied Veera in a stern voice.

"But we won, and now we have that toy in our arsenal." Jude was fully aware he should've lost, but he kep a happy smile. Rockruff especially looked very proud. "Ilima, here we come."


	5. Vs Illima Cavern Showdown

Alola was prepared for Verdant Cavern to be a trial site. Almost right across from it was a pokecenter, complete with an inn and a restaurant. Also a shop to refuel on supplies. Which Veera was currently doing, getting matches and some rations for the trip to Iki Town. Jude was over in the actual pokecenter, retrieving Grubbin and Rockruff who were both in their pokeballs. Jude kept them in, knowing he'd beak them out in a few minutes when the Trial began.

"All ready?" wondered Veera. Jangmo-o was on top of her full back pack which was sitting on her back. The little dragon had a good breakfast, it looked very cheery.

"All ready. Just in time for my date with Ilima," smiled Jude. From outside the pokecenter the two could see him. Pink haired man clad in a tan sweater vest with a white shirt underneath. He was Ilima. Running around his feet happily was a little Yungoos. The two humans marched ove towards Jude's challenge. It was an awkward march, with Jude staring down Ilima, judging the man. Ilima was doing the same back.

"Hello Island Challenger. My name is Captain Ilima. And welcome, to your first trial," welcomed Ilima kindly. The boy didn't look much older than Jude. He had a soft smile and a softer voice. He was friendly but he didn't radiate like Hala did. "Ah, welcome back Veera. That was a good battle we had, I see you have company now."

"Yeah he cried and begged for me to travel with hi-" Jude shoved a friendly elbow in Veera's side but the purple haired girl just laughed.

"Did not cry," Jude mumbled. Ilima began to walk inside the cavern entrance with Yungoos at his heels.

"Come with me and enter your first tri-"

"No trials," bluntly interupted Jude. Ilima's gentle face went blank with surprise.

"Uh, what?" wondered the Trial Captain.

"In Unova, I went through too many damn trials. The first gym, in Striaton City, was hidden in a restaurant. Not marked, and the locals all knew about it but they wouldn't tell you. Finding it yourself was part of the gym," rambled Jude in a frustrated tone. Veera and Ilima just nodded along. "The next gym, was hidden in a museum. I had to battle the leader's assistant and make a bet, if I won she'd tell me where the gym was." Jude's face got more annoyed and his words got faster. "In Nimbasa it was in a freaking amusement park, again, not marked, locals don't tell you jack. Hours of searching a city, hours! In Driftveil-"

"Okay okay I get it. No trial. We will just battle," informed Ilima, sighing. Veera giggled, she looked over at Jude, impressed. The Unova trainer wiped his brows with relief.

"Thank goodness," he muttered. Ilima was headed inside the cavern and the two trainers followed. Verdant Cavern was a lush cave, full of thick moss and interesting rock formations. Rock stairs and rock bridges all were spun around this area. They created a maze that lead up another entrance at the very back of the cavern. Ilima led the trainers to the first rock stairs that went about ten feet up. There was no moss on them so they weren't slick. Climbing them was no issue. Right to the right the path turned into a stone bridge. The flat bridge was about fifty feet long before spreading out to a plateau.

"Welcome to Verdant Cavern. As a kid this was my favorite place to play. The trial sight used to just be in Hau'Oli City. I moved it here when I became Trial Captain. This place makes me happy. I hope it will once again make me happy as we enjoy a fun battle," gently said Ilima. He was a sweet boy. "Stop there," he ordered. Jude had just made his way to the start of the rock bridge. There was slick moss to the left side of the bridge. It was about five feet thick so it was plenty sturdy. The bridge was only about ten feet in the air, there was ground beneath it so falling didn't mean much. The formation was about ten feet wide as well. "This will be our battle field, I will start on the other side." The pink haired boy talked as he walked, Yungoos already had sprinted to the end of the bridge. The little weasel was quick. "I want to propose a double battle, two pokemon each and that will be the match. Is that okay?"

"Works for me." Jude reached to his black belt and retrieved the balls for both pokemon.

"Good good. I also want to propose boundries, to make things, intense. If a pokemon falls off the bridge and hits the ground it is out of bounds and is eliminated from battle. Same if the pokemon passes either of us trainers. We will stand right at the ends of the bridge. Is that also okay?"

"It is, I'm excited!" chanted Jude. "Come on out Rockruff and Grubbin." Jude flicked his muscular wrists up and two red and white balls were flicked in the air. Red streams of energy spat out to form Rockruff and Grubbin, both of which looked excited.

"Ah it is refreshing not to have to fight a Mankey or a Crabrawler," commented Ilima. "I am excited as well." The boy looked happy but he did not look excited, he had a calm demeanor. "Rattata join the battle please." Ilima slapped his tan hand on a pokeball at his waist. A black rat with almost like a mustache for whiskers popped out. The rat stood on two feet and flashed its fangs. Neither Rockruff or Grubbin were intimidated. Yungoos darted between Ilima's legs, standing next to its partner Rattata.

"Shall I give the word to start?" wondered Veera. Jangmo-o was still sitting on her pack, though his head had tipped over, asleep. Ilima and Jude both nodded, as did their pokemon. Jude was wearing a toothy, excited grin. He didn't look cocky, he just was ready.

"My ref was sick this morning, I apologize for the inconvenince," mentioned Ilima softly.

"I don't mind," Jude and Veera said in unison.

"Alright the battle between Challenger Jude and Trial Captain Ilima will begin, now!"

"String shot Grubbin while Rockruff uses Rock Polish!" hastily shouted Jude, jamming out an excited hand.

"Dodge it Yungoos and Rattata advance with Quick Attack!" Ilima ordered how he talked, in a relaxed tone, though he spoke quickly. The tan Yungoos jumped its little legs to the side, allowing the string shot to shoot right by, clinging on to the ground right before Ilima's feet. Rattata flew forward in a blur of black, slamming into Rockruff. "And bite!" During the slam Rattata latched its white fangs onto Rockruff's right ear. The rock pup grimaced and whimpered, the move stopped Rockruff's rock polish before it ever happened. "Yes a flinch, good job Rattata, keep biting. Yungoos charge with a tackle!" The little weasel bolted ahead, staying on the mossless side of the bridge, still avoiding the white string.

"Now Grubbin launch forward and coat with spark!" Rockruff slam your head into the ground!" The tiny larva pokemon was sent streaking across the battlefield, using its string shot like a bungee. Its electricity covered body slammed into Yungoos's tackle but easily overpowered the weasel. Yungoos was sent sliding back on its short legs as Grubbin's momentum stopped. They were in the middle of the bridge. Grubbin did not take that tackle head on without taking some damage of his own though. "Mud Slap!"

"Mud Slap back!" As the bug and weasel flung mud at each other Rockruff was slamming Rattata into the ground but the rat's teeth would not unlatch.

"Keep your head down and Tackle forward!" Ilima bit his lip with worry and Rattata's heart started to beat. Neither expected that as Rockruff charged forward, dragging Rattata along the rock bridge. Rockruff had so much more speed that Jude had ever seen it used before, even Ilima was suprised it was that fast. "Wh-"

"Steadfast is Rockruff's ability. When it flinches it becomes faster," informed Veera with a smile. She liked knowing things. "You should know your pokemon's abilities.

"I'll learn them eventually, thanks though," Jude grumbled. The quicker Rockruff had drug Rattata across the entire bridge despite the pokemon trying hard to get free. No longer was Rattat biting Rockruff's ear. All energy was on getting out, but it was pined under Rockruff's head. The crushing laid off when Rockruff came to a halt, with no where else to run forward. Ilima's boots were right by Rattata's head.

"Break out with Quick Attack now! But aim up!" Hastily shouted Ilima, he was starting to lose his calmness. His hand was ruffling his pink hair. Rattata kicked its feet and paws into Rockruff's face as he shot away from Rockruff. But as ordered he pushed his back feet up. Going backwards would shoot him out of bounds. It was a tricky manuever but the rat succeeded. Now it was free from Rockruff, chilling up above Ilima, about ten feet in the air. But still in bounds, barely. Ilima didn't have a plan for when Rattata hit the ground, yet. But Jude had no intention of letting him get there. The black haired trainer pumped an excited fist in the air. Rockruff knew what was coming as she narrowed her bright blue eyes to focus.

"Shoot a rock throw now! Knock him out of bounds!" cheered Jude. Ilima's eyes dropped, as did Rattata. Grubbin and Yungoos were still in the middle of the field, covering each other in mud. There was no move Yungoos had that would help anyway. Suddenly as the small boulder fired from the pup's mouth Ilima's eyes shined with an idea.

"Out of bounds only counts if you hit the ground, Quick attack off the rock, against the wall behind me and then back to-" The rock fired while Ilima was talking but Rattata got the idea. The rat believed in his trainer, this would work. He angled his feet towards the oncoming projectile, planning to shoot off of it. His muscles tensed, this would still hurt his feet. And it did, it hurt bad. The boulder crushed against his feet, sending a pain up both legs. But Rattata was still going to bounce off the boulder, Ilima knew he could do it, so he could. But he couldn't, the pain was too much to bare and he dropped, with his eyes spiraling. Luckily Ilima was right there. The pink haired boy lifted his hands up in the air and took a step back, easily in a position to catch his rat.

"Time out!" called Referee Veera. Grubbin and Yungoos stared each other down, but they both stopped moving, covered in dirt and dust.

"Good job," thanked Ilima as Rattata landed gently in his hands. The captain's words were honest. He smiled as he returned Rattata to a flash of red into its ball. "Thank you for pausing the battle," said Ilima with a nod. "Let us continue! You have me on the ropes but don't count me out."

"Oh I won't," replied Jude with a cheery smile. He knew not to get over confident, the match was far from over. Rockruff didn't have the same experience though, cockiness radiated off its body as it danced around with victory, not even looking towards Yungoos. "Rockruff no!" screamed Jude as he winced and jammed out a palm. Rockruff had danced itself right off the edge of the bridge, tumbling down with wide, surprised eyes.

"Time out again," sighed Veera, slamming her forehead. Jude shot out Rockruff's ball, returning the pokemon to a stream of energy before she hit the ground. It wouldn't have hurt that bad but Jude didn't need his pokemon feeling that pain. Jude could only laugh at his young pokemon, she was still a child, so Jude wasn't mad.

"Thank you for your battle, silly puppy," whispered Jude. He tucked the device back into his belt, shaking his head with another laugh. "Wait crap, I should've used string shot. Oh well, the past is behind me."

"Ready?" questioned Referee Veera, still rubbing her forehead with disbelief.

"Ready!" sang Jude and Ilima in unision. Ilima instantly looked more calm, the red out of his face was gone. Two on one did not look good, but now things were even, though it was a very lucky incident. A good trainer doesn't question their luck.

"Resume!"

"Tackle!"

"String Shot!" panicked Jude. He didn't have a good counter for that short of range. Grubbin's downfall was he couldn't get any momentum on his own without string shot so spark was almost useless if not combined. Grubbin attempted to slow Yungoos down with its stick thread but Jude knew it would fail, and it did. Yungoos closed the gap too quickly, slamming its long body into Grubbin before string shot was even fired. Grubbin was sent rolling back, without feet to stop its momentum. Yungoos kept running forward though, keeping the gap closed.

"Now Tackle to the side, knock it off the bridge!" cheered Ilima, crossing his fingers. He knew it might fail because of string shot but the oppurtunity was there so he had to take it. Sure enough Grubbin couldn't get set so it was vulnerable as Yungoose ran past, then cut in at the last second, slamming the larva pokemon's side.

"Spark!" screamed Jude. He realized he should've done it last move. Without movement it would not over power Yungoos's tackle but it'd at least damage the weasel. Which it did, Yungoos grimaced as he slammed into the electric covered bug, but Grubbin was still sent flying off the bridge. "And a string shot on the bridge!" As expected Grubbin fired a white, sticky thread at the rocky formation, easily latching on. Grubbin was already pulling himself to safety, not wanting to risk hitting the ground.

"Bite the thread!" Yungoos slithered forward, letting out a little laugh. Jude cussed under his breath. But Grubbin did not panic, in Jude he trusted. He just continued to pull himself to shore. Yungoos chomped his white little teeth into the thread right where it connected to the bridge.

"Cancel your string shot, fire another one at Yungoose's face!" This time it was Ilima who cursed under his breath. Yungoos looked panicked as it bit down, destroying the original string shot like ordered. But that one was already out of Grubbin's mouth. A new white string spun itself out of Grubbin's mouth, shooting towards Yungoos.

"Dodge it!" frantically called out Ilima, rubbing his pink hair. But Yungoos was in the mossy side of the bridge so its little feet slipped underneath him. Without good footing Yungoos couldn't get out of the way and he had a string shot wrapped around his face, binding up his mouth and covering his eyes. Grubbin was pulling itself back to safety as Yungoos continued to slip around the mossy ground. If Grubbin was heavier Yungoos would've slipped right off the bridge.

"Pull yourself up quickly now, fire in the air!"

"Grub grub," replied Grubbin with a mouthful of string. The gap between Grubbin and Yungoos closed quickly but Grubbin flew past, launching his little white body in the air.

"Just get out of the moss!" called Ilima. He had no moves that were ranged, well nothing that could hit that high. Yungoos nodded, as it continued to sputter forward, still slipping around but making progress towards the dry area. But its feet pads were still coated with slick moss, something Jude was thinking of. Grubbin just hung out in the air, about twenty feet up, just now starting to float back down.

"Now, grab Ruffrock's rock that's behind Ilima!" Veera and Ilima were both shocked. Sure enough there was a round rock from earlier, hanging out on the ground behind Ilima. A white thread was headed right towards it, Ilima ducked down as the thread passed over his shoulder. His Yungoos had safely hurried to the dry area of the bridge, though his paws were still slick.

"Lick your paws clean quickly!" hastily shouted Ilima.

"And we are going to create our own offensive power, slam that rock down on Yungoos!" The falling Grubbin was quickly pulling the brown rock back towards him before slamming it down like a flail, right over Yungoos. The tan weasel was hastily licking its front paws clean of the green slime. It was disgusting, every lick made Yungoos shiver.

"Dodge it!" Before being ordered Yungoos had already quit licking and was in dodge mode. Though he was still sliding around a bit. Yungoos tried to read Grubbin's attack, and darted right. But his feet just slide out beneath him, barely moving his body right. Ilima and Yungoos both knew their fate as the round rock was sent slamming down, still connected to white string. It slammed into Yungooss's face, cracking and creating a cloud of dust. Though the cloud didn't hide Yungoos's spiraling eyes.

"Yungoos is unable to battle. Challenger Jude wins!" Jude sprinted out onto the bridge, pumping both hands into the air. His aim was Grubbin, who was still falling down. Jude snatched him out of the air, while still jumping around happily.

"Amazing Grubbin, you did it!" cheered the challenger.

"Good job Grubbin," added Veera with a cute smile. Ilima was out on the bridge too, kneeling over Yungoos, saying nice words. Ilima looked up at Jude, but he was not angry. He was humble and happy.

"Well, that was fun. That is a match I will remember," said Ilima with a smile.

"I will as well," replied Jude. The two men met with a sturdy handshake in the middle of the bridge.


	6. Skull and Aether and Pancham

div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""So the normal crystal? This is how Alola does badges huh?" wondered Jude. He was squinting at his reward, a clear, diamond shaped emblem. "I liked the badges of Unova, this looks a bit boring. But I'll take it." The little emblem was tucked into Jude's pocket, though he was given a case to hold them in from Ilima. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""They don't need to be fancy, I like the simple look," replied Veera with a shrug. The two were marching up north, along route three. Suddenly Jude's pokedex began to vibrate and ring. The ringtone was a slow, violin hum. Quickly Jude shoved his curious hand into his baggy front pocket to retrieve the device. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Pokemon database, computer, phone, damn these nifty devices," grumbled Jude. Veera just continued to march forward with Jangmo-o at her side while humming Jude's ringtone. The Unova trainer stopped for a moment to wrestle his phone from his pocket. He flipped the platic, red lid open and revealed a thick screen with a picture of Emboar. The word Brandon was over this Emboar in white text. "Hey what's up buddy?" cheerfully answered Jude. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Hey are you near a pokecenter?" wondered Brandon. Despite being very far away the voice came out clearly. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Yeah I'm a couple minutes past one, what's up?" Veera came to a halt, with a curious face, her lips puckered out. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I'll get to the point since I know you're impatient," said Brandon. He didn't mean it as an insult and Jude didn't take it that way. "So my parents just came back from their vacation on Kalos. And you know how they can't do anything small or basic," hastily spat Brandon. Veera listened with interest, she could hear the boys voice pretty well even though the device was plastered to Jude's face. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""They got us pokemon didn't they?" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""They sure did," replied Brandon with a sigh. Jude sighed back. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""What if we didn't want more pokemon? You can't just thrust another pet on someone," Jude complained. He was irratated, but he was also smiling. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I know, I had a long talk with them about this. They really don't get it. But man, they got us some adorable pokemon. Would you like yours?" calmly wondered Brandon. The picture on Jude's pokedex had turned into a video of Brandon at his lab. It was a videochat and Jude didn't even notice. So Brandon was just staring at a picture of Jude's ear and cheek. It was too hilarious to correct. "It is young so it'll go well into your team, only if you want. Or I can keep it here."/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""No, I do want it. What is it?" Jude held a finger in the air, pointing back to the pokecenter as he started to walk that way. Veera rolled her eyes but she obeyed without complaining, for now. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""It is called Pancham. It is a little panda that is a fighting type."/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Oh good, I do like me some fightin' types."/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""This guy is boiling with energy and style, I already love him. I've had him for about five minutes and I'm in love. But I will part ways. They got me a little guy called Litleo, he is a sleepy little guy, but he has a mohawk. And yes, Emboar is already crazy jealous about another fire type."/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Ah that Emboar, I do miss him." Jude laughed. "Anyway I'm heading back to the pokecenter so you can transfer the pokeball to me. Oh hey you can talk to your replacement. Say hi Veera."/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Hello," droned the purple haired girl. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Oh sweetie, you can't replace me, but hello Veera. My name is Brandon. Take care of Jude for me, I know he is a handful." Veera just smirked. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Let's see. She is prettier and stronger. She also has more purple hair than you do. So I think she wins. She also has a dragon, isn't that cool?" bragged Jude. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Dude, I have a dragon, you have a dragon. But yeah, that's still pretty cool."/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"-/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Pancham was a short, grey panda on two legs. He had a big white head and stubby little legs and arms. Energy exploded in every step as he bounced happily next to Jude. Grubbin was bought back out and he was chilling on Jude's shoulder. The bug and the panda had a cheerful meeting session already. Amazingly Veera was even smiling because of Pancham. He just had that effect on people. The human duo was just strolling out of the pokecenter now, having said their goodbyes to Brandon. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Alright well let's test his abilities," announced Jude, jamming a fist in the air. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Pan!" cheered Pancham, jamming a stubby fist in the air, copying his master. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""So how about it Veera, let's spa-"/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Nope," instantly replied Veera, still wearing a little grin. "I don't spar, and I always battle in private. It's just how I run my show. Sorry yo." Jude just puffed out his lips as he pouted. Veera stuck out a tongue in retort, Jangmo-o did the same. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Well I'll spar against myself then. Grubbin you up?" Grubbin nodded but a female voice was speaking at the same time. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I'll spar you," offered a young female. She was leaving the pokecenter as well, just a few paces behind Jude. She was Payin, an eighteen year old young woman. Her hair was short and dyed green, though parts of her original brown were still seen. The hair was shoved under a black beanie. She was casually dressed in a purple tank with a white undershirt along with jean shorts. Quickly Veera jumped in front of Jude, clenching her fists, holding a defensive stance. Payin had a familar looking necklace on her neck, it was a silver chain with a sideways S that was shaped to look like a skull. It was the emblem of team skull. This meant nothing to Jude. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Don't, its a trick," growled Veera. Her eyes were staring at the necklace. Jude just held a blank expression. Hastily Payin blushed as she rushed her hands to cover up the necklace. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Sorry, I know I shouldn't wear this anymore. But I like it. But I am no longer a member, team skull disbanded you know, it was pretty publ-"/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Doesn't mean you don't still hold their ideals," replied Veera, still growling. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I'd be lying if I told you Team Skull didn't mean a lot to me. I grew up in that group. But I also realize how wrong it was, the things we did. I'm actually traveling around, doing the island challenge, but also just helping everyone I can. Donating often. I know it's small but I'm doing what I can to atone. I met a younger kid, his name is Hau. Though I guess that isn't important. He is the one that convinced me to travel, he is actually my traveling partner. He believed I can become something good, so I believe it now. Anyway believe me or not. But I would like to spar, no tricks, promise," rambled Payin. She flashed a cute, toothy smile. Jude couldn't help but smile back, she was cute. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I'm game," said Jude. He started walking to a little field to the right, with a big, fat tree right in the middle. Branches and branches stemmed off this tall tree. Jude motioned Payin over with his hand. "Let's fight over there, the tree should make things interesting."/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Whatever," sighed Veera with a shrug. She trotted after her traveling partner. Pancham led the way, skipping happily. Payin smiled again as she jogged to catch up. Out of her large, tan bag she dug out a red and white pokeball. She had no pokemon visibly with her. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""My name is Jude. It is nice to meet you," introduced the black haired boy with a smile. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Hello Jude, I am Payin, it is a pleasure to meet you. And now meet Magby!" Energetically Paying pumped her arm into the air, keeping the pokeball in her hand. Red energy shot out and formed a red pokemon, the live coal pokemon, Magby. Magby didn't look too happy to be woken from her nap. She let out a yawn as she patted her hand over her teeny mouth. Jude and Paying stood shoulder to shoulder, standing in front of the tree. Veera stood on Jude's side. Magby was summoned in front of Payin, next to Pancham. Pancham looked over at his opponent and gave a friendly smile as well as a wave. Magby just sneered back and laughed. Sadness fluttered Pancham's face as well as irritation. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Alright well Pancham is my choice. I just got him like, ten minutes ago. But we are going to work hard together!"/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Pan!" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Well I hope we are a good first battle. Let's mix it up and just start from here?" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Works for me. Battle?"/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Begin!" said Payin, finishing the sentence. "And Ember!" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Dodge it and-" ordered Jude. But Pancham could not dodge it and flames smacked his little panda face. "Well balls, get in with a Karate Chop!" Pancham didn't let the pain slow him much and he barreled in, leading with a chop. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Dodge!" The agile little fire pokemon dipped to the side of the clunky Pancham. Magby continued to sneer. "Now send him into the tree with Mega Kick!" Magby's sneer grew wider as she leaned back, and fired her own stubby leg covered in mystical power. Pancham was smashed right in the side and shot forward like a cannon. The panda would've gone farther if the tree was not there. The skin of the tree was thick or else there would've been a little panda print. Pancham slid down to the ground, still conscious, but battered. "Now finish it with Flame Burst!"/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Counter with Thunder Punch!" roared Jude. "If only you had a ranged move," he mumbled. A ball of fiery energy was formed in front of Magby, an attack that was bigger than she was. The orange ball had red energy swirling around it as it was fired at Pancham. Jude's pokemon fired back with a determined fist of flashy electrical energy. The bright yellow slammed against the bright orange. And for a few moments Pancham held back the attack. But his effort was futile as his tired arm dropped and the orange energy slammed into him, before exploding. Pancham may have been knocked out before the explosion but he certainly was after it. The panda was sent back into the tree, which amazingly didn't take fire damage. "That is a strong Magby," Jude commented as he returned Pancham in a flash of red. "But you did good buddy, I'm glad to have you on the team. Payin already had Magby in her hands, hugging it proudly. Veera was still pouting. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Thank you for the battle," mentioned Payin. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Thank you as well," replied Jude. The two trainers faced each other and smiled. Jude wasn't upset he lost, he was happy to just fight. And he got a look at Pancham's power, though it was brief. "Before you go, I'm curious about this Team Skull. I'm from Unova, so I know nothing about it," honestly wondered Jude. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I could tell you about Team Scum," grumbled Veera. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Well, Team Skull was a group composed of a bunch of punk teenagers. Guzma the leader, he just sort of hated Alola and all it stood for. We just caused mischief, theft, property damage, petty crimes. Nothing huge like Team Magma or in your home Plasma, had done. But we were a nuisance and people feared us," explained Payin. She was not proud. The group was marching back to the pokecenter, though Veera walked behind them./div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""That's a bit silly, but continue," commented Jude with a giggle./div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""It was." Payin giggled back. "I see now how dumb I was, even if it was just six months ago. Guzma thrived off his pride and his strength. One of the Kahunas, Nanu, learned about Guzma's ego and challenged him to a televised match. Guzma salivated at the chance to take down one of the Kahunas, a big part of Alola as a nation, in front of people. The match itself was private, Nanu went alone with a camera crew. This Nanu guy uses Dark Type pokemon I should mention. And he wrecked Guzma, who uses bug types. Guzma's pride and ego were shattered. Nanu and the camera guys got out, the match was seen by most of the country, if not they heard about it. Team Skull disbanded not long after, Guzma was a broken man. There is no ressurgence or hidden sect really. Skull is done. In fact the second in command, Plumeria, was just given the position of Trial Captain of the poison type. She has been publicly encouraging former members to join society. She has turned her life around. Guzma has stayed hidden. And that is Skull for you, not much to it."/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Hmm, I see. So Alola has been a lucky region," commented Jude. The large pokecenter doors slide open. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I wouldn't say that," corrected Payin, raising a hand. She quickly put her hand down. "Skull didn't do a lot but we caused damage and fear. Some pokemon were never returned, plenty of pokemon. Plenty of money lost in repairs. But two years ago, there was a real threat. The Aether Foundation, a group that helped rescue and protect pokemon. Which they did. Also on the side had a plan to overrun and destroy the country with a pokemon from another dimension, an Ultra Beast I think it was called. They did summon this pokemon and the kahunas and trial leaders worked together to protect Alola. Though that is a short and easy description. The country got hit hard. But now Aether is a legitimate foundation that only helps protect pokemon. The former leader's son, Gladion, actually runs it. He is slowly rebuilding their reputation. I think he is a good guy. Well I've never met him," rambled Payin awkwardly. "Anyway between that and Skull's annoyances, the region is well deserving this break of peace. Anyway I need to go find Hau, he must've got lost somewhere. I hope I will see you again, and we can spar." Payin ran off with Magby in her arms and a bright smile on her face. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Alright back towards Route Three!" cheered Jude. /div 


	7. Raining Mareanie

div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Two days had passed into the group's travel on Route Three. The grass had ended yesterday and it twisted into a rocky, brown trail. There wasn't a lot of pokemon around on the ground. But there were a lot of birds flying overhead. None that interested Jude into catching and also they were all way too high and fast. Rockruff's Rock Throw or Grubbin's String Shot would both have a hard time hitting, if they even had enough force to reach. So the group just kept on marching. It was mid afternoon now. And Jude had just answered his phone. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Hey Professor," greeted Jude. "What can I do for you?" Again it was a video chat but Jude awkwardly had the phone pressed against his ear. But Kukui didn't say anything. Instantly Veera's ears perked up in interest. Jangmo-o was tucked in her arms. Grubbin was sitting with his squishy body in Jude's arms while Pancham and Rockruff raced each other on the ground. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Hey Professor," chirped Veera. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Oh that voice, that sounds like Veera," mentioned Kukui with pep. "Hello! You're with Jude now, you guys should get along well."/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Eh," said Jude and Veera in unison. Jude and Veera kept walking forward, spliting to avoid large rocks when needed. The rock's didn't fall from anywhere, they were just formed in trail. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Anyway I'll get to the point. Well two points, I wanted to see how you were doing, I heard from Ilima you beat him in battle, easily." Jude just blushed and scrathed the back of his head while blushing. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Well would've been easier if Rockruff didn't dance her way out of bounds," mentioned Jude with a sad laugh. "But I am doing good. It's weird having a professor connected to my journey. Juniper was Brandon's friend, not mine. It is nice having you as a friend professor."/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I'm glad to be of assistance," replied Kukui. The tan professor was grinning wide but Jude could not see it. "Anyway the second thing. I know you're already headed to Iki Town. But make sure to make it there in two days, after today. Another Trial Captain, Sophocles, is there-"/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""And I should challenge him to get a leg up on the competition!" shouted Jude. His words got a smack on the back of his head. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""No!" yelled Veera. "You're not ready for Sophocles, you'd only be getting your pokemon hurt for no reason." The woman frowned at her partner. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Yeah I wouldn't recommend it. But what I would recommend is getting there because he is teaching a class. Melemele is home to plenty of electric types, which is Sophocles's type. So Hala and Sophocles made a trade. Hala is going to teach a move to one of Sophocle's pokemon, I don't know the details of that. But in exchange Sophocles agreed to come teach a class to the young trainers of Melemele island. He is going to teach a class, well several classes, about electric pokemon and help teach everyone who attends the move Volt Switch, which is a useful move to have. And you get to meet Sophocles. Also I will be there. So all in all it would be a good day." Again Kukui flashed a toothy smile that Jude did not see. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""But I don't have an elec-"/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Grubbin can learn Volt Switch," blurted Veera, rolling her eyes. "Man you know nothing about your pokemon."/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Grubbin you can learn that move? That's good buddy." Jude's head fell over and he faced down at his little bug. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Grub Grub!" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""We can make it there in time right Veera?"/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""That's the day we should be getting into Iki Town. We should get there late morning," informed the purple haired girl. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Alright awesome, I will see you both there. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Later professor," both kids said together. As soon as the phone call ended a shadow from above was approaching quickly. A childish scream was following the object as it quickly approached. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Move!" shouted Veera as she grabbed Jude with on hand, keeping another hand on Jangmo-o. The rough girl yanked her human partner to the side, out of the way of the crashing object. The little blue thing slammed into the ground. It didn't create a mark in the hard ground but a wimper was let out. Above a Fearow continued to fly by, with some poison thorns in its talons. What was left on the ground was a pokemon, its body like sludge. Several tentacles were hanging off its head as well as a yellow horn on the very top of its head. Lastly the pokemon had two little fangs showing. Jude already had his pokedex out, scanning the pokemon. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Mareanie huh? Water and poison, that is pretty interesting," mentioned Jude. The Mareanie was still awake but it was stunned, its head was spinning with stars. Slowly Jude and Veera edged towards it. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Must've been plucked off the shore by that Fearow, then it fought its way out," commented Veera. "Do you want it? Having a poison type would be kind of useful for Hala." Jude was mulling that question over himself. He quietly plucked an empty pokeball from his pack, setting Grubbin down in the process. The little bug showed no interest in Mareanie, staying at his owner's feet. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I think I do, but only if she wants to join," replied Jude. He calmly walked over and placed the empty ball next to the water pokemon who was regaining its barrings now. "What do you say Mareanie? Or do we need to battle first?" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Mar?" wondered Mareanie, staring at the red and white sphere. She then glanced at Jude, who was smiling wide. Then back at the ball, then back at Jude. And finally she glanced at the ball again and headbutted it with a large grin. "Mar!" she cheered as red energetic enveloped her./div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Well that was easy," mumbled Jude. "Got my last two pokemon without doing anything."/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""You do everything in life without doing anything," jabbed Veera with a smile. Jude playfully pushed her as he walked over to pick up his new friend. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I mean I did beat the Unova League Tournament, defeated two elite four members and had a big part in taking down Team Plasma. You know, defeating Ghetsis, their leader," bragged Jude, pounding his chest. Grubbin was still on the ground as Jude walked forward. A string shot was fired forward at Jude's shoulder and Grubbin pulled himself to his perch. /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Now you're just a nobody, taking on the Alola Challenge."/div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Just how I like it."/div 


	8. Lana the Runaway

It was night and the sun was kissing the day goodbye. A fire was already going, without the help of any fire pokemon. Veera had skills with a flint. Around the camp Jude and Veera both had their sleeping bags on opposite sides of the fire. It was a small fire currently, Veera had just started to feed it. Jangmo-o was over next to Rockruff. The rock puppy was curled in a ball and the dragon was tucked next to her. Pancham and Grubbin were off the side a little more, doing some training. Pancham was dodging and dancing around string that Grubbin was firing. Grubbin had his back faced towards the camp so his string was just being fired out to the empty route. This wasn't something Jude ordered, they just started to do it. Mareanie was next to Jude, happily right by his leg as the boy cooked. His travels around Unova helped teach him quickly how to properly make campfire food. Meat was wrapped in foil, searing on the hot rocks by the fire. Currently Jude was putting stuff together in a pot to prepare a soup. He was chopping up vegatables with ease and quickness. From his orange backpack he had pulled out a wooden cutting board and a set of small knives. Mareanie really wanted to help but a poison type touching their food made Jude and Veera uneasy. But Jude let the letting tentacle monster watch and he kept petting her head, though avoiding her spikes. Back to the training session, Pancham was doing a good job bobbing and weaving but suddenly Jude's phone on his pokedex started to ring and the curious Pancham jerked his head in that direction. But Grubbin was still firing and a white string of sticky thread caught right on Pancham's leg. The little bug smirked as he yanked back hard. Pancham's body was ripped out from under him and his large white head slammed hard against the grassy ground underneath.

"Hey Professor, everything okay?" wondered Jude loudly. Veera's ears perked up curiously and her eyes focused on Jude. Pancham bounced off his tiny palms back to his feet, screaming angrily at Grubbin. The little bug just shrugged his pincers like nothing was wrong. Which only turned Pancham's white face to red and he charged in. But white thread was still stuck to his foot so Grubbin yanked on it again, sending Pancham forcefully to his back again.

"Yeah, sorry to bother you again today and so late," said a concerned Kukui.

"No, everything is not okay," said a new female voice over the phone. If Jude looked at his screen he would see a young woman standing behind Kukui's shoulder with a fierce glare. She had green hair split into two, thin ponytails. The girl was Mallow, a trial captain. Her voice meant nothing to Jude or Veera. "Tell them professor!" Jude and Veera both stopped their activities to listen closely.

"Jude, Veera, this is Trial Captain Mallow. She is a captain on the island you'll be headed to next. As is a young boy named Lana. But Trial Captain Lana has ran off."

"Again," mentioned Mallow with a sigh.

"Apparently this is a thing he does," added Kukui.

"Yeah but if the council gets wind of this they will probably kick him out. And he really does love being a trial captain," said Mallow, still annoyed.

"Council?" asked Jude.

"Why does he keep leaving then?" questioned Veera. In the background Pancham kept rushing towards Grubbin and just kept getting yanked on his back, much to his frustration. The sounds had alarmed Rockruff who slowly got up, waking Jangmo-o up in the process. Then the rock dog bolted over to the situation and hastily snapped the sticky thread with her teeth. Rockruff got in Grubbin's face, scolding the little bug while Pancham cheered Rockruff on. Mareanie stayed right on Jude's leg, still being pet with Jude's free hand.

"The council is made up of all the trial captain and kahunas. All twelve of us. We vote and weigh in on things concerning the island challenge. And challengers showing up to battle Lana, who is the third challenge, and having him be gone, for days, sometimes weeks, is a problem. He has been warned about several times," explained Mallow, getting angry with every word. "But he wants a Popplio, really bad. So every loose rumor about a wild Popplio and he takes off."

"So he is on Route Three chasing a rumor?" Veera asked.

"We think so," informed Kukui. The kind professor turned towards Mallow, with some frustration in his eyes. "But if someone had told me Lana kept doing this I could've hooked her up with a Popplio."

"Sorry," said Mallow, cowering and lowering her voice.

"We are in Iki Town and so we will come up and hit Route Three from the south. But it is a big route and I know you guys have traveled a lot of it, so don't go back. But on your way forward if you can keep an eye out. And if you find her call me and I'll talk to him. He isn't answering our calls. He is a short boy, maybe five feet tall. Always has a fishing rod with him and he had short, blue hair."

"We will try to help find him," said Jude. He glanced back to Veera for approval and the girl nodded along. "Though, if the council can't know and you Mallow are apart of the council, isn't that a problem?"

"I won't say anything, my mouth will stay shut. Though I'm going to give that Lana a piece of my mind," grumbled Mallow.

"Thank you guys very much. I'll let you get back to your evening. Goodnight," said Kukui with a wave and a smile.

Morning had greeted Route Three like an old friend. The sun was getting up and going as were Jude and Veera. The fire was put out and they were just finishing putting things in their packs again. Breakfast was just some fruit to munch on on the go. Jangmo-o was still sleeping so Veera called the little dragon back into her ball for the time being. Grubbin and Pancham were bickering all night with Rockruff interverning so Jude put the bug and the panda back into their balls. Rockruff was trotting next to Jude while Mareanie had a post on top of his backpack which was on Jude's back.

"So where do we even begin to look for a missing trial captain and a popplio?" wondered Jude. Veera just shrugged.

"There is water all around the outside of the route. But no good access to it. I guess with a long enough fishing pole maybe one could reach the water below. But Popplio can also walk so it could be on land anywhere. But there probably is not a Popplio, a pokemon like that wouldn't be wild for long," answered Veera.

"Well let's just move forward and maybe we will get lucky."

"Are you a lucky man?"

"I would not say so. Born into a family with a father who never loved me. My first pokemon, Zorua, was a special case, he could not use his innate ability. I was drug right into the Team Plasma conflict, being targeted because I was the champ's son. And now I'm stuck with you, so pretty unlucky," Jude teased, sticking a tongue out. "How about you? Does Lady Luck favor you?"

"Yeah I kind of had a crappy situation starting out but I was born into the lovely land of Alola. And I am a super smart, beautiful awesome person, so yeah, luck likes me," bragged Veera.

Later in the day Veera and Jude were continuing their trek on the hard, brown ground. Occasionally they passed by a trainer but it was rare. Everyone they passed they asked about Lana but with little luck. One person thought they passed by someone matching that description but they weren't sure. So the two just kept going.

"So when you get to challenge Hala you just are going to request a one on one battle?" curiously asked Jude. This time he had Jangmo-o in his arms and the little dragon was smiling happily. The trainers had traded holding turns and so Rockruff was now being held in Veera's arms, sticking out her tongue happily. Pancham was out, skipping along while Mareanie and Grubbin were chilling inside their balls.

"Yeap," blurted Veera.

"And if he, or a future trial captain says no?"

"Then I'll fight three vs one or however many pokemon they want," Veera blurted again. "Jangmo-o and I are strong enough. We know well that the tournament to create this pokemon league is not going to have many one and one battles. We plan on winning that tournament even still." Jangmo-o did not cheer but he nodded forcefully.

"Interesting. So in Unova there has always been a league tournament. You collect all eight badges and then join the tournament and winner gets to challenge the Elite Four. But in Alola this idea of a tournament and a pokemon league is new. But the island challenges have always been around. So what happened before, you just beat the last Kahuna and that was it?"

"That was it. You could make your case to try to get a Trial Captain or Kahuna spot but most people just then started their lives from there. It did always seem, abrupt. This pokemon league feels like a more natural conclussion. I can't wait. Veera and Jangmo-o, being declared the very first Alola Champion!" Cheers could be heard in Veera's mind.

"Well that dream will be delayed if Lana isn't back for her trial by the time we get there. Kukui did say he was third right? So that's next after Hala." Jude's words broke Veera's happy illusion and her fists clenched.

"That damn runaway, where could he be!"

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if we found him jus-" Jude stopped himself as he saw a little blue seal move across the rock floor, bouncing happily. There hadn't been any trainers nearby before. "I looked up some pokemon before, is that not?"

"...That is Popplio, what are the odds?"

"Doesn't matter it is mine!" screamed a young male's voice.

"...And that is Lana I bet," said Jude in disbelief. Sure enough the short, blue haired boy was Trial Captain Lana. With a long, wood fishing pole in one hand and an empty red and white pokeball in the other. The young boy was rushing after the Popplio who was not very fast. There was something else in this scene that briefly caught Jude's eye. One a rock to the side of Popplio was a little green pokemon, soaking in the sun. Jude did not recognize it but it was a Fomantis. It ignored the loud voices around and just enjoyed the sunshine that was beaming down.

"I finally got you Popplio!" cheered Lana as he chucked his pokeball forward. Popplio didn't look scared, it was having fun being chased. As soon as Lana was releasing the pokeball from his fingers his foot caught on a little rock. His throwing arm and body was sent sideways as he tripped and the pokeball flew right at the sunbathing Fomantis, hitting him right in the head. Fomantis didn't even see it coming and the grass type was sucked right into the ball as it clicked shut. "Nooo!" screamed Lana, dropping to his knees in defeat. Promptly Veera darted forward, in front of Popplio, blocking its escape forward. The little seal just looked up at Veera with its goofy smile.

"What's the big deal, just throw another ball!" demanded Veera.

"I don't have anymore balls," whimpered the trial captain. Veera shook her head in disapointment while Jude grinned from ear to ear, pulling an empty pokeball from his backpack's pocket. Jangmo-o was held in one arm as Jude victoriously fired an empty pokeball at Popplio who had stopped moving.

"Well it is my oppurtunity then!" shouted the greedy Jude.

"Don't idiot!" insulted Veera but it was far too late. The pokeball hit Popplio right on the top of the head and he just waved goodbye as he was sucked inside, turning into red energy.

"That's mean," mumbled Lana. The trial captain was still on his knees, ready to spill out tears.

"Alright Trial Captain Lana. I will give you this Popplio, under one condition," said Jude in an official voice. The blue haired Lana shot his face up, his eyes glowing. Veera let out a sigh of relief.

"My comrade and I are going to challenge Hala, then you are next. When we get to your trial, you better be there. If not Popplio returns to me. This is a man's promise."

"Deal!" hastily replied Lana. He was back to his feet, running over towards the pokeball with Popplio. "I got a Popplio, I got a Popplio!" sang Lana.

"It is yours," said Jude. He didn't bother going to get the pokeball, Lana scooped that up.

"Say I am a water trainer so I don't have a use for the Fomantis I caught on accident?" asked Lana. He was jumping up and down with his Popplio's ball in hand. "I feel like it'd be mean to release him."

"It was Fomantis, which is a grass type," informed Veera. Jude just casuall shrugged.

"Yeah I can take it," answered Jude, marching over to the pokeball sitting on a warm rock. "Lana, let's battle. My newly caught Fomantis vs your Popplio."

"It won't count towards my trial, but I accept. Popplio Power!"

"I did not expect it to count towards the trial, just a friendly battle." Fomantis was sent out, standing in front of Jude. Lana had his Popplio in front of him, scanning it with a royal blue pokedex. "Hey Fomantis, sorry you were forced into a pokeball. But would you like to join my team?" Pancham had trotted with Jude and was greeting the little Fomantis. Jude was bent down so he wasn't standing so tall.

"Fo, Foman," chirped the grass type, nodding along.

"Man three pokemon in a row without doing a thing," mumbled Jude. "Alola sure is nice."

"Alright battle start!" hastily said Lana. "Water Gun!" Jude and Veera's eyes got really wide as the surprise hit them. And the stream of water smacked into Fomantis, sending it sliding back.

"Hey that is not fair!" yelled Jude, furrowing his brow.

"Wah wah," taunted Lana. "Now Aqua Jet!" Jude was fumbling for his pokedex so he knew what moves he had to work with. But Popplio was rushing in with a coat of water.

"Use Leafage!" commanded Veera casually. She had a black, rectangle pokedex out in her hands. Fomantis swiped his little leaf hand forward and a barrage of green leaves fired forward.

"Dodge!" ordered Lana. The water streaming around Popplio was making him fast so easily he darted to the side and continued to charge at Fomantis like a missile.

"Toxic right in front of you!" ordered Veera again. Jude finally had his red pokedex in hand and he was scanning his new pokemon. Popplio was too close, contact was imminent. But Fomantis looked down at the ground right at its feet and a cloud of purple toxins stirred from the ground. Popplio ran right through it as he slammed his blue body into Fomantis, driving both pokemon back. But the attack stopped earlier than it should have as Popplio dropped to the ground with a sickly looking purple tint in his face. But he was still conscious and could still move, it just hurt.

"Alright I will take it from here, thank you Veera. Let's go Fury Cutter!" shouted Jude, jamming a fist in the air. Fomantis was just a foot away from his opponent and he leapt forward, slashing at Popplio with his leaf hand. The leaf claw slammed down across Popplio's body. Another claw was swung forward. Each claw had an olive green energy floating off of it. And this claw had a brighter energy than the first attack and again it slashed down on Popplio's side. The purple sickness in Popplio stayed.

"Now use Pound!" called Lana, grumbling. The blue seal tossed its body forward, slamming its tail right at Fomantis. The energy around Fomantis's claws floated away. "I thought this was a battle between you and I. You cheated, having her give out commands," complained Lana seriously.

"You cheated first!" growled Jude. This brat was getting on his nerves. As well as Veera's, she was strongly cheering for Jude in her head. "Do that Leafage again!" A line of green leafs shot at Popplio, slamming right against his blue face. The two pokemon were engaged too close for either of them to really dodge. The purple sickness continued to swell pain in Popplio's body.

"Another Aqua Jet!" screamed a frustrated Lana.

"Don't move!" ordered Jude. Fomantis listened and braced his feet as the water covered Popplio quickly slammed into him. "Now close range Leafage!" Fomantis was being rushed back by Popplio's body still. Before Lana could counter Fomantis just held one little hand right to the side of Popplio, sending sharp leaves into the water type. Water flung in the air and all around as the Aqua Jet was cancelled and Popplio's body fell to the ground with his eyes swirling.

"Well, the outcome won't be the same when we battle for my trial," mumbled Lana. "But Popplio you are so awesome!"

"Great battle Fomantis, welcome to the team!" cheered Jude. Fomantis took a moment to catch his breath, he was pretty beat up.

"Alright hey we should call Kukui, let Mallow know we found Lana," commented Veera. A whiteness spread of Lana's skin.

"Mallow knows I left again? Oh oh, she is going to kill me, gotta get back, gotta get back!" And just like that the young boy started spriting away, calling Popplio back into his ball. Lana wasted no time getting the hell out of there. Veera and Jude just stood there, not sure what to say.


End file.
